I Didn't See It Coming
by LoveAlwaysKaity
Summary: He may have agreed to look after Allison for Scott but he didn't sign up to be her guardian angel.
1. Chapter 1

I DIDN'T SEE IT COMING  
PROLOGUE

* * *

You know that weird inkling you get when someone is following you? The incessant shiver that is slowly crawling down your back as you take a couple steps and you want nothing more to turn around…but what if someone's there?

You don't even have to be superbly trained in how to hunt creatures of the night to get that feeling. But you might actually be able to confirm the quietest of footsteps and tiniest slivers of a silhouette behind you if you really are trained to hunt werewolves.

She supposed she was lucky in that way. Because even though she had been brainwashed by her own family, she did know how to pick up a trail. It was almost impossible for anyone to sneak up on her.

Or, at least, she'd like to think that it was difficult for someone to sneak up on her.

A cool breeze skirted across Allison's skin as she walked down the freshly paved road of her neighborhood. After one more left turn she would be on the road in which her house resided on and she could assure herself that she was safe when she locked the door behind her. It was a little _too _quiet for her liking if she was being honest. And she swore that there was someone behind her.

Yet she hadn't looked behind her because after everything she had been through this past year, she really didn't want a reason to affirm that she was paranoid.

She was supposed to be _out _of all things supernatural. Done. Finite.

But the fact of the matter was she wasn't and could never be out of it. If her friends needed her help then she would need to help them. She didn't really know if she could obey her father and play sitting ducks when there was a chance that her friends could be killed—Scott could get killed.

The last thing she wanted was to lose someone that she loved again. She didn't need to feel that loss, that empty feeling.

With a sharp intake of breath and the quick clasp of her cheekbones and lashes, she thinks of her mom. Her nails dig into her palm even farther and she wonders how she went from trying to deduce if someone was behind her to her mother dying. She had found out rather quickly that it took less to nothing to be reminded of her mother.

It could be the simple smell of fresh air in the morning when she opened her window after she woke up, the sound of heels clicking on the floor, the taste of the crappy cafeteria food, the smell of her own perfume, and most definitely her own house.

It was if her mother was everywhere all at once, haunting her, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Taking a deep breath she kept moving forward as her fingers tugged at her gray knitted sweater. She was doing her best to ignore the speed of her heart beat and just focus on the fact that her house was in her line of sight.

Subtly she turned her head back trying to see if there was anyone illuminated in the lamppost's light behind her. But it was vacant, completely free of any other human being.

"You're not insane, Allison." She whispered to herself as she turned back around and sped up her pace just a little bit. In the back of her mind she could almost hear her mother's voice telling her to pull herself together. Especially since a part of her was half expecting someone, maybe Scott or Stiles even, to jump in front of her. But just like it had been on her backside the street was vacant. It was just her, the lamppost, and the night's cool breeze howling through the empty space.

She took yet another deep breath and asked herself why in the world she had decided to go on a walk. She could have cleared her head by calling Lydia and going on a mindless retail therapy trip to the mall.

Pulling her key out of her left jean pocket, she turned up on her driveway and quickly ran up to the front door. She looked behind her to once again find a vacant street but she still felt that shiver. It was like a spider slowly creepy down before it jumped onto its prey.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she managed to control her trembling hands and push open the door and stumble her way inside. Quickly she gained her balance and yanked the key out of the doorknob and slammed the door shut.

"Allison? Is that you?" She heard her father call out as she flicked the lock. A deep breath of relief felt from her lips and she blew her bangs out of her face in the process. For a moment she stayed silent, pressing her back against the door. It was as if she was completely out of breath even though she really wasn't.

"Yeah, it's me." Allison called back, setting her keys in the dish on the table beside the door. Detaching herself from the door she finally took a couple steps through the living room, to reach her father whose voice had come from the kitchen.

"Well I made your favorite." He told her with a soft smile on his face, holding up a plate of lasagna and even though about twenty minutes ago she was starving. Now she wasn't. She just wanted to go up in her room and lie down.

"Thanks…" She started a half smile twitching on her lips. Her right hand smoothed its palm down her left arm, starting on her bicep towards her wrist. "But I'm not really hungry, I uh, I grabbed some food while I was out." Nodding her head as she spoke, she swallowed the lump in her throat knowing that her father probably knew she was lying.

"Oh…" Her father started, his face falling as he dragged out the one syllable. Allison could see the look of wariness in his eyes as he stopped pushing the glass dish towards her. "Well I'll wrap it up just in case you want it later." He turned around to open up one of the bottom wooden cabinets, looking for the saran wrap.

Stepping into the kitchen she walked up behind her father and placed her hands on his shoulder and reached up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks dad, I'm sure it's delicious." She reached down a little further around his shoulders and gave him a soft squeeze before exiting the kitchen.

As she climbed up the stairs she tried not to look at all the pictures that her mother had pinned up on the walls to decorate the place. Her eyes were trained on her own feet until she finally made it to her room. She shut the door softly behind her before going straight to her dresser to pick out a pair of pajamas. Stripping out of her clothes she didn't quickly placed on a pair of soft shorts and then a thin gray tank top. For the time being she left her clothes on the floor to go to the bathroom.

Normally she would have waited for the water to warm up a little bit but she was so shaken up that she didn't care. She shoved her fingers underneath the faucet to scoop a whole handful of the cool droplets. Splashing it on her face she took a deep breath and repeated the action several times. When she was done with that she brushed her teeth. Taking this opportunity she walked out of her bedroom to pick up her dirty clothes and discard them in the hamper.

Her room was exactly as she left it so she had walked out with her clothes and returned back to the bathroom _almost _not noticing the vanilla envelope on her windowsill. A gust of wind made the curtains dance and her skin crawl.

Hesitantly yet rushed all at once, she took the few short strides towards her window. She snatched the envelope off the window sill and slammed her window shut. She even turned the lock and shut the curtains all in one swift motion. Her knives were in a case in her closet but she was definitely going to get one and put it on her nightstand before she went to sleep.

With shaky fingers she opened up the envelope only to find two pictures inside. It was a picture of her changing from just moments ago but what really made her blood run cold, was the picture of her just before the accident… just before she had scheduled her trip Paris with her father for the summer.

There was a sticky note on the back of them that had a message written in thick black letters.

**I'VE RETURNED**.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so the prompt of this story is basically something in which Isaac saves Allison. This is my first time writing something for Teen Wolf, well a fic at least, so I hope I can do the characters justice. It was requested on my tumblr blog but I've just decided to post it on here. I hope that you guys like this first part and want to see more. Please give me some feedback it would be much appreciated, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I DIDN'T SEE IT COMING  
CHAPTER ONE

* * *

Asking her father to stay home would have been a cop out and she knew it.

But that didn't mean that it didn't sound like a really appealing option because there was nothing safer than staying in her room with the window locked, curtains closed, and staying underneath her covers. Ever since the other night, she had this subconscious impulse to walk over to the window and make sure that there was no way someone could penetrate it.

It had been about two weeks since she had gotten that manila envelope with pictures of her in it. Of course the one of her half naked was alarming but the second one had her looking over her shoulder for someone every minute of every day.

She had felt like some hopeless little kid that night, she had lifted her covers to look under her bed and even went through the depths of her closet. It was as if she checking for monsters, monsters in which she didn't know what they looked like. Just the idea that someone had been stalking her since the beginning of the summer made her blood run cold. How had she not noticed? Better yet how had her father not noticed? Were they that consumed by the grief that all of their defenses just crumbled?

As much as she hated to admit it, Allison Argent was scared—_horrified_.

With a low groan, she reached out her hand and finally turned off the alarm clock that had been ringing throughout all of her thoughts. Throwing the covers off of her body, she slid off her bed and headed toward the bathroom. Her hair was pulled in every direction you could possibly think of and her baggy plain shirt was riding up again as she stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

It was the first day of the new school year.

Clad in a belted flannel dress, a jean jacket, and brown boots after a steaming hot shower, Allison made her way down towards the kitchen. Of course her father was already up, sitting at the table reading the morning paper with an empty plate of eggs in front of him.

"Morning, Dad." She greeted him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. There was already a plate set for her on the other side of the table so all she had to do was pour herself a cold, fresh cup of orange juice.

"Morning." Her father replied curtly, putting down his paper just as she poured her drink of choice. Sitting down in front of him she took a tiny bit of her eggs, looking over at the open window that was filtering a cool breeze through the house.

"You know we have air conditioning, you don't have to have that open." She nudged her head in the direction of the sink.

Her dad only smiled, a imperceptible laugh making its way out of his mouth, "Why use air conditioning when you have cool air for free?" Allison only offered a tight smile in return, her eyes lingered on the window and she wondered if there was someone out there right now, watching, listening, documenting.

She quickly finished her breakfast before abruptly getting up to clean off her dish. She promptly ignored the pointed look on her father's face that asked if everything was alright. It was a rhetorical question because things wouldn't ever be alright…at least Allison didn't think they'd be. Because werewolves existed, murderous psychotic ones, her mother died, and now she was being stalked.

Slamming her plate into the sink she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. In her head she counted from one to twenty, letting the steaming hot water run over her fingers. After a moment her father placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. He let her fold into his embrace and Allison just sighed heavily.

"You don't have to go today if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. I think it'll be good if I try to get back into the swing of things."

Pulling back she headed for the narrow hallway in which the second door on the left headed out into their garage. It was time to face everybody again.

* * *

The halls were busy of course, buzzing with every scandalous story that had happened to her fellow peers this past summer. She hadn't really ran into Lydia yet or anyone else who she might have been seen with last year. Instead her head was ducked in her locker as she studied her schedule. She had French II first period, then her usual core classes, ending with physical education and a free period at the end.

It seemed fairly simple and today would be simple, fine, and as close to perfect as one could get as long as she didn't get any manila envelopes or see Scott.

Of course she had wanted to see him. Of course she had wanted to call him, text him, tell him about some of the things that she had seen in Paris… She even wanted to feel the warmth that his embrace brought but at the same time she didn't.

She was basically a body who had been bruised and battered and the last thing she wanted to do was show him that.

With one final deep breath, she grabbed her French text book before closing her locker door to reveal none other than Lydia Martin.

Flinching, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Lydia!" She exclaimed after a second's time. "It's so good to see you."

"A little jumpy Allison, did you really think that I wouldn't come and find you after I got not even one phone call in the past few months?" Lydia ticked her brow and all Allison could do was manage a very shaky breath. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she shook her head.

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

"Don't worry, you're gonna make it up to me by buying me my favorite latte after school. So what do you have first block?" Before Allison could even part her lips, Lydia plucked the folded up piece of paper from her hands and skimmed over it.

"Looks like you'll be buying it for me even earlier, we have free period together. Anyways, I'll see you then since you're still stuck in French class below me. Oh and I expect full details of all things Paris as well! Au revoir!"

Allison could only shake her head with a numb laugh before heading for her first class.

* * *

_The water was like ice on her skin._

_Perfect since the sun and its pulsing rays were making the world seem as if it were on fire. _

_Her body moved easily through the water, her legs kicking her arms circling in perfect form. It was the easiest escape she had from everything that happened, she didn't have to think about werewolves, death, or any other normal problematic teenage conflict that may or may not exist in her life. Of course she could be shooting her bow and arrow but her father had decided to put that life on the back burner. _

_So she instead she was just moving back and forth, focusing on getting from the start to the finish; lap, after lap, after lap, after lap. _

_She didn't want to think about her mother dying. She didn't want to think about how she had become her grandfather's puppet. It was like he had a voodoo doll that looked exactly like her and he manipulated her. She starts to pick up her pace as she titled her head to the side to get a small breath before doing back under. _

_She would not be that naïve again. She would never be manipulated like that again. _

_Ever. _

_She dove under the water a little more, flipping so her legs would come in contact with the wall. She's pushing off when she felt it: _

_The tightest of grips on her ankle. _

_Instantly she started to thrash around, her lungs starting to burn out of oxygen. She was trying her best to break free until she felt another hand on the back of her neck—_

"Allison!" Something slammed against her desk and she looked up to see Mr. Finstock, or Coach for some people, looming over her, as she jumped out of her slumber and back into reality. Blinking a couple times, she heard some people snickering behind her.

"Yes?" She managed to squeak out, her eyes still feeling heavy. Her heart was racing in her chest and she felt like she was going to be sick. The dream she had been having felt a little too real and for a moment there she thought that she had been suffocating. She mustered a deep breath as if to assure herself that she wasn't in that predicament again.

Mr. Finstock's breath was still ghosting over her cheek, his eyes boring into her. "Would you care to enlighten me as to why you felt it was a good time to take a nap!?" He was yelling as usual and she couldn't help but wonder if his next move would be to blow the whistle that hung from his neck.

"I…" She started, her lashes meeting her cheekbones once again. "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired." Allison offered, knowing that it was probably the stupidest thing she could ever say. However she was too shaken up to actually formulate some sort of plausible excuse.

"We're all tired." He bounced back, finally straightening his back. "Mr. Harris will greet you in detention!" Then he retreated back to the front of the classroom. Allison slumped in her seat, rubbing her fingers over her face. She took the pen lying next to her blank notebook in her hands. She opened up to the first clean page and wrote the date in the right hand corner. Or well she would have written the date if her pen had actually had ink in it. Apparently the brand new pack she had just bought was a dud. Leaning down into her bag hanging on the back of her seat, she lipped open the flap to get her pencil case.

She wasn't expecting the manila envelope.

Her heart rate quickened as she looked around slowly, noticing that everyone was still focused on whatever it was they were being taught. She was in the last seat of this row so it wasn't like she could narrow the suspect list down to one person. Instead it could be any of the around thirty students in her class.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she decided to just get the notes from Lydia later. She flipped her backpack shut not wanting to draw any more attention to herself.

However when she turned around she jumped in her seat, her knee hitting the bottom of the tabletop of her desk. On the first page of her notebook with the pen that hadn't had any ink just a minute ago there was a message written.

**I'M WATCHING YOU**.

* * *

He was going through his locker when he heard Stiles across the hallway whisper-yelling at Scott. Though there wasn't really a whisper part to his volume at all.

"I'm telling you there's something wrong with Allison!" Stiles exclaimed, his hands moving animatedly like they always did. It made Isaac laugh and roll his eyes all at the same times. There was an alpha pack running around Beacon Hills and of course an Argent took more importance over everything.

"Look Stiles," Scott started and as usual his best friend finished the sentence.

"I know, I know. You're giving her space blah, blah, blah. All I'm saying is that something's wrong. She fell asleep in class and then she kept flinching in her seat. I think she even hurt her knee…" Looking up he watched as Stiles scratched the back of his head before tuning out of the conversation completely. The polite reason would probably be that it was none of his business but honestly, the last thing he wanted to hear about was Allison Argent.

He certainly didn't really care about someone who tried to kill him.

No matter how attractive said someone was.

Closing his locker door, he started to head towards the outside tables since it felt nice outside and there a far less number of annoying people lounging out in the sun.

He took his usual place, the bench underneath assorted trees so it was a little shady. He didn't have anything to eat, instead he just looked around. He heard heartbeats of girls and whispers of girls who were staring at him, fawning over him. His lips were twisted up in that half smirk, his blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

It was quite peaceful if you asked him.

Until Stiles and Scott sat down on either side of him.

"You're gonna do something for us," Stiles demanded just as Scott propositioned, "Can you do you me a favor?"

He turned his head towards Scott and he could basically hear Stiles rolling his eyes.

"If this has something to do with Argent, spare me." Isaac told him bluntly.

"I knew it!" Stiles exclaimed. "Pay up, Scott."

"Look, I know that the both of you aren't on the best of terms but…I just need you to look after her for a few days. Make sure everything's okay."

"Why can't Stilinski do it?" He nudged his head in the lanky boy's direction.

"Look Isaac, buddy," Stiles clamped his hand down on his shoulder and he turned his head and gave him a pointed look as if to tell him to get his hand off of his damn shoulder. Stiles recoiled and mocked truce by holding hi his hands. "If there's truly nothing wrong, she won't even know and you'll only have to do it once."

"Stiles is right." Scott interjected. "I'm sure it's nothing. She's had a rough…time."

"I still don't see what's in it for me." Isaac deflected.

"I'll owe you something if you do it." Scott told him, with a small sigh and twitch of a smile.

"Fine." Isaac agreed. "You'll owe me."

* * *

**A/N**: I am not really sure how I feel about this…but I sincerely hope that you guys enjoy it. It's kind of a filler one and introducing the story a little bit more. The ball will definitely start rolling in the next chapter! Also give me some feedback, I'd love to hear it.


End file.
